


stop this world from spinning, only for you

by Linisen



Series: YOI AU Week 2020 [5]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: 18OI AU Week 2020: Day 5, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Dorks in Love, Fluff, Forbidden Love, Happy Ending, M/M, Smut, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:08:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24506677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linisen/pseuds/Linisen
Summary: Come over tonight?Victor bit back the squeal that wanted to push up from his throat. They hadn’t been able to meet for three months, and that time had been a very risky and hurried make out session in a hotel bathroom at a charity event. He pulled a pen out from his pocket, writing an answer just below, leaning back against the tiled wall as he waited for a response from his soulmate.
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Series: YOI AU Week 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1768711
Comments: 92
Kudos: 373
Collections: 18OI AU Week 2020





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A soulmate AU where what you write on your skin appears on your soulmate’s skin. Written for the 18+ on ice discord server’s AU week - day 5 - soulmates. Beta read by [ LittleDancer8 ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleDancer8/pseuds/LittleDancer8)<3.

The well known tingles up Victor's arm made him shiver, and he unconsciously moved his hand to touch the source, even though his shirt and suit jacket were already covering what was surely letters blooming on Victor's skin. He ached to see it, to shrug out of the confining clothes and see the markings take form, seeping through the soulbond from his love to him. He couldn't now though, his eyes still firmy set forward as the board continued to discuss last quarter’s earnings report. Things were stable, no major increase or decrease, and even if it could be seen as a victory, Victor saw the firm set of his father’s jaw. They would definitely be discussing this on Sunday during the family dinner. Victor tried to push it out of his mind, finding it was so easy to shift his focus to the writing on his arm. He glanced at the clock, wondering if the meeting would run much longer or if he should risk excusing himself for a bathroom break. Luckily he didn’t have to wonder long, the head of the board wrapped the meeting up soon after. Perhaps they were all longing to start their weekend a little early. 

Victor made quick pleasantries, before hurrying to the bathroom to lock himself in. He could have moved over to his office, but there was no lock on the door there, and there was always the risk of someone walking in. Victor had hid this for over ten years, and he had not succeeded in keeping it a secret by taking risks. His soulmate was so incredibly important to him, and he would do all he could to protect the bond they had created. 

He finally managed to get out of his jacket, unbuttoning the cuff of his pristine white shirt to hastily push it up, smiling widely as he saw the familiar handwriting across his forearm. 

_ Come over tonight? _

Victor bit back the squeal that wanted to push up from his throat. They hadn’t been able to meet for three months, and that time had been a very risky and hurried make out session in a hotel bathroom at a charity event. Their schedules had constantly been colliding, Victor being free when his soulmate wasn't. He had no plans tonight, and to be fair, after an invitation like that, he might have faked an illness to get out of any only so he could go see the love of his life. He pulled a pen out from his pocket, writing an answer just below, leaning back against the tiled wall as he waited for a response. He knew it could take a while before he would get an answer, but he could always hope it would come quick. 

It took only a minute, and then the warm comforting tingling traveled down his arm, letters blooming in its wake. 

_ <3 off at 5. Dog sitter leaves at 4.  _

Victor turned his wrist, looking down at his watch. If he left now he would arrive just after four, and could let himself in with his key. It was how they usually did it after all. Easier to come separate than together, just in case anyone were to spot Victor. He hastily wrote down a reply, mostly scribbling down sloppily drawn hearts, and then shrugged on his jacket before stepping out, hurrying down to his office to grab his things before he rushed out of the office with a charming smile, not stopping for anyone. 

The sun shined through the floor to ceiling windows of Yuuri’s studio apartment, the open floor plan making it look like the entire space was illuminated. The warmth of the feeling of home seeped into Victor's muscles and bones as soon as the door fell shut behind him, locking it as the telltale sound of dog nails on the hardwood floor could be heard. Victor crouched down and smiled while scooping up the small poodle who came to greet him, bundling him up in his arms. Vicchan wiggled in his grip, licking his nose and cheeks as he whined happily. Victor giggled, cuddling the small fluffy puppy to his chest, smiling as Vicchan settled. 

“I missed you too,” Victor cooed, and that earned him more kisses, something he gratefully accepted. He took the dog with him as he moved his bag into the bedroom area, connected through a large opening in the wall to the rest of the apartment. The bed was perfectly made, and Victor smiled, dropping his bag on the side of the bed that was ‘his’. He kept Vicchan in his arms as he moved around the apartment, petting the dog as he took the space in, all the changes that had happened since he was last here. A few books had found their way into the bookshelf, a new game laying on the coffee table. Something dull ached in his chest as he took the space in fully. As much as he loved walking around like this, seeing the new things Yuuri had gathered, he would much rather have been there when he got them, been with him as he decided to bring them home. 

Victor filled Vicchan’s bowls, and then he set to clean the only part that hadn’t been left in perfectly clean contention, much like they always were - the dishes. Victor guessed that if they ever moved in together, he would be the one who always did the dishes. The thought made something warm swirl in Victor’s chest. Maybe soon he would be brave enough to bring it up. Maybe. 

He heard the door just as he put down the final cup, and he hurried to dry his hands before rushing to the door. Yuuri smiled widely as he spotted him, he had just shrugged out of his jacket and shoes, and Victor all but threw himself at his soulmate, smiling into their kiss. Yuuri held him close, arms wrapped around Victor’s waist as he kissed him softly, as if this was their first kiss. It felt lovely, reconnecting after the long time apart. Yuuri’s lips always felt so perfect against his own. 

“Hi love,” Victor breathed as he pulled back with a smile, and Yuuri returned it, leaning forward to leave another lingering peck on his lips, eyes sparkling with joy behind blue framed glasses.

“Hi love,” Yuuri echoed, and Victor pulled him into a hug, holding on tight around Yuuri’s shoulders. “I missed you so much Vitusha.”

“I did too, Yuuri,” Victor breathed, squeezing tightly before pulling back so he could look at Yuuri once more. “I was so happy to get your message.”

“I was happy you could come,” Yuuri agreed as his voice lowered, pressing up on his toes to press their lips together again, this time containing much more heat. Victor felt a shiver rush down his spine, and he followed Yuuri’s lead in deepening the kiss, adoring the way Yuuri touched him, showing how much he had truly missed Victor, just as Victor had. “How long do you have?” 

“No plans until Sunday evening,” Victor admitted between kisses, Yuuri paused to pull back, a surprised expression crossing his face. Victor couldn’t help but giggle. 

“Really?” he asked, and Victor smiled as he nodded, leaning in to kiss Yuuri again. He could feel Yuuri’s smile spread against his lips. 

“Mhm,” Victor agreed. “How about you?”

“Monday morning,” Yuuri said, and Victor did let out a squeal then, unhindered and pure. Yuuri laughed, hand coming up to cup his cheek. “I can’t remember when we last had an entire weekend together.” 

“Spring break my final year of college?” Victor suggested, and Yuuri hummed in agreement, pulling him even closer to claim his lips harder this time. Victor moaned, hands roaming down to Yuuri’s hips, hands moving up to start unbuttoning Yuuri’s suit jacket. Yuuri made a pleased sound, his own hands having moved to start untucking Victor’s shirt. Yuuri’s jacket dropped on the floor first, and then Yuuri pressed closer, starting to guide them deeper into the apartment, towards the bed. Kisses were wet and heated, panted breathes exchanged as Yuuri’s fingers worked the button’s of Victor’s white shirt open, pushing it off Victor’s shoulder at first chance. Victor struggled with Yuuri’s shirt, a groan of frustration leaving his lips as he fought with the fourth button from the bottom. Unnecessary urgency was filling him, to have Yuuri bare, to feel his skin against his own, and he wrapped his hands around the ends of the half open shirt and tugged sharply, buttons ripping from the shirt, scattering across the floor.

“Vitusha,” Yuuri gasped, and Victor guessed it was supposed to be scolding, even though it came out breathy and needy. Victor chased Yuuri’s lips with his own instead, finally able to push the shirt from Yuuri’s body. He moaned as his hands finally touched skin, caressing up Yuuri’s hips and chest, around to his back, kissing deeper again. Yuuri’s erection pressed against his hip, and he rolled it into Victor, both of them moaning at the sensation. Victor was growing hard too, and Yuuri knew it as well, hand coming down to teasingly caress over the bulge in Victor’s pants. Victor tipped his head back, gasping at the sensation of Yuuri teasing him. Yuuri’s mouth found his neck, kissing and nipping, softly so as not to leave marks. They could never leave marks. 

“Yuuri,” Victor moaned, rolling his hips into Yuuri’s hand. Yuuri hummed against his skin, moving down to his clavicle as he pushed Victor back again, starting up their slow walk to the bed once more. “Yuuri please touch me.”

“I want to,” Yuuri breathed, both of his hands having moved to the fastening of Victor’s pants. How was Yuuri so good at that? Victor always got fumbly, unable to think clearly when Yuuri’s lips were on him. “God Vitusha, how I’ve longed to touch you.”

A whimper left Victor’s lips, and he clutched at Yuuri’s back, wanting to tear and claw, but he held back. Just like Yuuri couldn’t leave any evidence on his body, Victor couldn’t either. Yuuri finally got his pants open and he pushed them along with Victor’s underwear down, Victor danced awkwardly to get them off without separating from Yuuri’s lips which had found his again. He finally managed to get them off, and Yuuri moved him the final step to the bed, Victor sat down on it as soon as he felt it hit the back of his knees. He scooted back, getting the wonderful view of Yuuri reaching for his own pants. 

“Are you going to give me a show Yuuri?” Victor teased, scooting back on the bed. He was so hard, and he couldn’t help but wrap his hand around himself as he watched Yuuri start pushing his pants down, flush high on his cheeks. He was so incredibly sexy, even though he didn’t know it himself. 

“That was a one time thing,” Yuuri said, and Victor smiled, remembering their second vacation together during Yuuri’s first year in college, both of them with much more freedom then then they had now. Yuuri’s eyes dropped to Victor’s cock, where his hand was moving slowly up and down, and smirked. “Besides, it looks like it’s you who’s giving me a show right now.”

His pants were finally off now, and Victor bit his lower lip, a soft moan escaping from him as he took in his soulmate’s naked body. Yuuri’s hair had started breaking free from it’s slicked back style, probably from Victor running his hands into it when they kissed, his glasses still on his nose. He was so beautiful, sexy and  _ Victor’s _ . “I can’t help it,” Victor panted, watching as Yuuri put one knee on the bed, and then the other, looking like a feline predator as he crawled up towards where Victor was leaning against the headboard. “You drive me crazy Yuuri, you’re so hot.”

“You’re one to talk,” Yuuri said in a low voice, having reached Victor now, kneeling between his spread legs. “Mr. Most Eligible Bachelor of the Year.” Yuuri leaned down to kiss behind his ear, and then in a hot trail down towards his shoulder. Victor continued to stroke himself, the other hand tangling in the hairs in the nape of Yuuri’s neck. 

“Oh, you saw that,” Victor gasped, and Yuuri hummed, moving one of his hands up Victor’s thigh, wrapping his hand around the base of Victor’s cock. Victor moved his own hand away, moaning deeply at the feeling of Yuuri’s hand around him. 

“Of course I did,” Yuuri said, playfully nipping at his jaw. “I cut it out and saved it. I couldn’t help myself. You looked so hot.”

“Oh fuck,” Victor moaned. There was something wonderful about Yuuri saving something physical of him, even though they really couldn’t have things like that. There were no photos of them together, not even hidden ones. Everything they had was hidden, everything they had was simply their’s. “Not a bachelor though.”

“Mmh,” Yuuri humed, smiling against his skin, hand slowly working over Victor’s cock. It felt so good, and Victor lost himself in the sensation, felt months of tension ebb away under Yuuri’s touch. “All mine.”

“All yours,” Victor echoed, turning his head to kiss Yuuri’s lips. His hands were caressing up and down Yuuri’s sides, gripping at his hips as the pleasure from how Yuuri was stroking him built. 

“Can you prepare me?” Yuuri asked, and Victor nodded eagerly, kissing him again before Yuuri pulled back. Victor reached over to the nightstand, rummaging around in the drawer as he felt the mattress shift from Yuuri's movements. When he looked back, Yuuri had turned, the side of his face resting on the mattress between Victor’s spread legs, ass turned towards Victor in a lewd display, back sinfully arched. Victor felt his cock throb. 

“Fuck Yuuri,” Victor breathed, hands coming to caress up Yuuri’s prefect ass. “You look amazing love.” He leaned down to kiss on each cheek, Yuuri hummed happily, as he opened the lube and slicked up his fingers, wiggling his butt teasingly as he watched. Yuuri gasped as Victor circled his rim, and he pressed in slowly with a finger, each and every sound Yuuri made heaven. God he had missed him, missed this, missed Yuuris voice and smile and the way he could take Victor appart with just a simple touch. He moved his finger in and out of Yuuri slowly, eyes locked with his soulmate's as he continued to kiss at the bottom of his spine. “Does it feel good?”

“So good Vitusha, so- mmh- so good,” Yuuri moaned, cheeks deliciously flushed. “I’ve missed your mmhh- your fingers.” 

“You take them so well love,” Victor praised, pulling out to add a second, hand caressing up Yuuri’s arched back towards his neck. He looked wonderful on display like this, beautiful and just for Victor’s eyes to feast on. “I love to watch you take them. I love the sounds you make.”

“Aaah,” Yuuri moaned as Victor caressed over his prostate, hips rocking back to chase Victor’s fingers. Victor knew just where to find it. They might not get much time like this, but they had enough to know what made the other moan and gasp, where to kiss, where to touch. “Vitushaaa.”

“One more love, just one more,” Victor cooed, gut flooding with arousal as Yuuri nodded, teeth digging into his lower lip as Victor added a third finger, opening him up properly. Yuuri was rocking back against his fingers in a rhythm now, and oh how Victor longed to exchange them for his cock, to spread Yuuri open and join him in pleasure. “You want me to take you like this?” he asked. He wouldn’t mind it, seeing Yuuri spread out under him like this, held down onto the mattress. He started retracting his fingers, and Yuuri shook his head, starting to shift. 

“No, later,” he said, and Victor couldn't hold back the low moan of the thought of them having a later, several later’s, in fact, until Sunday evening. Yuuri pushed up from the bed, twisting as he pressed his back to Victor’s chest, kissing him wetly. Victor answered it, rutting slowly against Yuuri’s ass, making them both moan. Yuuri broke free with a gasp, arching into Victor’s groin as Victor continued to rut against him slowly, his cock sliding between Yuuri’s cheeks as he kissed along the nape of Yuuri’s neck and shoulders. “I want to ride you,” Yuuri gasped, pushing back harder against Victor's erection. 

“Yesss,” Victor agreed with a grin. He sucked on Yuuri’s skin, just a ghost of what could be a mark, but wouldn't, and Yuuri moaned deeply. God Victor wanted to bite down on his skin and leave love bites, suck marks into Yuuri’s skin until he was scattered with them. Victor sat back down against the headboard, and Yuuri shifted, straddling his thighs. It was one of his favourite positions, having Yuuri in his lap, grinding down. He loved to see Yuuri’s expression as he took them both apart, the exquisite joy of giving them both pleasure. “Please Yuuri.”

“I want you to feel good,” Yuuri said, leaning down to kiss Victor again, and he returned it, letting his hands wander up to stroke Yuuri’s cock. “Oh yes,” Yuuri moaned as his head tipped back. 

“You always make me feel so good,” Victor said, letting go of Yuuri’s erection to grip his own and hold it steady, the other finding Yuuri’s hip. “Come take me.”

“Mmh,” Yuuri moaned, and then he lined up, both of them moaning as he finally sank down. Yuuri’s body was heat and slick pressure, and Victor gripped him tighter, kissing him desperately as Yuuri finally sat down fully in his lap. “So full,” Yuuri moaned, moving his hips slowly, just a small grind. “You fill me perfectly.”

“I was made for you,” Victor teased, and Yuuri smiled, starting to roll his hips in earnest. “Yuuri,” Victor moaned and Yuuri panted, kissing him as his pace slowly picked up. Victor held tightly onto his hips as he started thrusting up into Yuuri’s hole when he couldn’t hold back anymore, needing to chase the feeling, needing to make Yuuri gasp. God he felt perfect, just like he always did, tight and warm, each grind heightening Victor’s pleasure, bringing him closer to his peak. “So good. Don’t stop. Fuck fuck Yuuri.”

“Touch me,” Yuuri panted, and Victor did, hips stuttering as one of his hands moved from Yuuri’s hip to his cock. Yuuri all but wailed, his bounces becoming erratic as he fucked into Victor’s fist. Victor was so close, and he continued to fuck into Yuuri as best he could as the pleasure built. He was about to snap, the pleasure so good, so good. “Yuuri,” he moaned loudly, and Yuuri slammed down hard, body jerking in Victor’s lap as he came, his muscles clenching down hard around Victor’s erection. Pleasure unfurled in the pit of his stomach, and he moaned too, pushing up into Yuuri again and again, into the convulsing tightness. It was too much and he came too, spilling into Yuuri as his love was still coming. Yuuri’s come splattered in white ropes over Victor's hand and their stomachs, both of them panting hard as they came down from their high, grinding slowing until they stopped fully. Yuuri fell forward, and Victor caught him with an  _ oof _ , wrapping his arms around Yuuris waist. He left soft kisses over Yuuri’s forehead, Yuuri tilting his face up for a kiss. 

“I love you,” Yuuri said, and Victor’s heart sored and ached at the same time at the declaration. They had said it so many times, and still it brought an aching melancholy to his heart. He didn’t say it though, he simply held Yuuri close, and kissed his sweet lips.

  
  


They detangled and cleaned up, but soon found their way back into bed and each other’s arms. They should get up and make dinner probably, but it was far too lovely to lay naked curled up together with Yuuri’s head pillowed on his shoulder and Vicchan sleeping at the edge of the bed. They started filling each other in on the past few months, everything scattered messages on their skin couldn’t cover. Victor loved hearing about Yuuri’s days, of what he had experienced and learned. Yuuri always listened attentively as he spoke, asked questions, smiled and praised. No one made him feel as seen as Yuuri did. Still, his heart felt heavy. 

These months apart had been torture, and each and every day he ached for Yuuri. He wasn’t sure how long he could go on, and even though he was terrified, because they had never spoken clearly about the future, never made promises or plans, but oh how Victor wanted to. He wanted forever with Yuuri, wanted to wake up next to him, share his days with him, carry his burdens and share his pains, lift each other and share all the joy they carried for each other with the world. They had been hiding this for eleven years, and Victor was growing tired of it, the pain too hard to bear. The prize that had seemed so steep before had started to fade to nothing, and now the only thing that truly scared him was losing Yuuri.

Soulbonds presented during the teenage years. One day when Victor was seventeen and sitting in his high school classroom a mark Victor had not drawn himself appeared on his hand. It was a scrambled reminder, and Victor had felt his heart leap up into his chest, hurrying to grab his black pen write something - just to see. 

_ Hi, I’m Victor. Who are you? _

It took almost no time at all, and then a blue answer came, coloring the skin just under what he himself had written.

_ Oh my god. Hi! I’m Yuuri. _

They had continued writing after that, and it took almost no time at all before they realised their damned fate. Yuuri was a Katsuki, of Katsuki Hotels and Resorts, the largest rival Victor’s family company had. On top of it, a feud that had started between their grandfathers still raged between the companies and Victor had heard his father spit over the ‘Katsuki filth’ more times than he could count, even before he met Yuuri. Because even though they knew that their families would never approve, they decided to meet, and nothing had ever been the same after that. 

Victor had fallen in love with Yuuri so fast, and as they snuck around all through high school, it became evident no one would ever make Victor’s heart race like Yuuri did. High school was a bit tricky in terms of meeting, but once they both got to college it became easier. They didn’t attend the same one, but they were in the same city, and sneaking into each other’s dorms, and leaving for vacations together during breaks, became standard. Those days were some of Victor’s fondest memories, sitting on a beach under a palm tree on a half deserted island with Yuuri pressed to his side, not having to worry about anyone finding them. 

Once Victor graduated he was expected to learn the business, and that made it much harder to see Yuuri. Once Yuuri graduated college he was expected to do the same -- but at his parents business, and time became sparse - especially since they had to sneak around. Yuuri had gotten an apartment in a different part of town than his parents, which laid in their most pristine hotel, just like Victor’s apartment did in his father’s. The separate apartment was the only thing that gave them the opportunity to meet like this. Victor couldn’t walk into the lobby of the Katsuki Hotel unnoticed any more than Yuuri could walk into the lobby of the Nikiforov Plaza. Three years it had been like this, sparse meetings, months in between seeing and touching and hearing each other’s voice. Victor couldn't take it anymore. Not when Yuuri was the only thing that made sense in his world. Who needed to inherit a chain of hotels, if they would be hollow and alone?

A soulmate wasn’t something most got, even if it wasn’t rare. A fifth of the population was blessed with one, and even if all matches weren't perfect, in many cases they were. The couples had their problems, but almost all had much happier relationships then the general population. Victor was sure no one could make him happier than Yuuri did, and perhaps it was that which made him take a stuttering breath, and as the conversation lulled, ask what he had been wondering for years now. 

“Yuuri?” he started, and the man on his chest hummed, fingers dancing across Victor’s naked chest, swirling patterns and loopy hearts. “Do you ever think about the future, our future I mean?” Victor asked, holding his breath. 

“All the time,” Yuuri answered quietly as he snuggled closer, and Victor's heart bled in his chest. He hated that they were in this position, that this couldn’t be easy. That he couldn’t have brought Yuuri home eleven years ago, and celebrated that he had a soulmate like most did. Yuuri shifted, and Victor did too, so they could lay side by side, looking at each other properly. He saw his own pain echoing in Yuuri’s eyes, and he leaned forward to kiss him, as if trying to reassure him that no matter what followed, he loved him dearly. “Was there- Is there anything in particular you wanted to talk about?”

“It all, I guess,” Victor said, fingers dancing across the skin on Yuuri’s side, Yuuri’s hand had come to wrap around his hip. He didn’t know how to start, even though he had thought about this conversation so many times. “I-I miss you so much all the time Yuuri and I- I don’t think I can continue just seeing you every now and then, to wish and hope and long for you and then for there to be months…” Victor swallowed thickly, tears rising in his eyes, his throat constricted. Yuuri’s gaze was pained, but he continued to caress Victor, to be there and hold him. “I want to be with you, for real.”

“I missed you too Victor. So much. Every minute we’re apart, hurt and I ... “ Yuuri took a breath, as if centering himself. “What do you mean by that?” Yuuri asked, thumb coming up to caress Victor’s cheek. “What does that mean to you, to be together for real?”

“I don’t want to hide. I want to go on dates and be able to call you and see you and I…” Victor fought against the thoughts screaming for him to stop, the fear rising in his throat. They had never dared to talk about this before, and Victor needed to make things clear now. He had started it, he needed to be as honest as he could. “I want us to live together and be a couple, in a more traditional sense than we are now.” He laughed and Yuuri smiled, even if it fell from his expression quickly. He looked down as he nodded, and when he looked up again, the determination that Victor adored shone in his eyes. A shiver rushed down Victor’s spine. 

“I have a ring,” Yuuri started, and Victor felt as though his heart stopped in his chest. “It’s in my sock drawer. I bought it about eight months ago, but every time I’ve been about to ask I’ve gotten too scared.”

“A ring?” Victor repeated, as if needing to say the word to understand it. “As in a…?”

“An engagement ring,” Yuuri confirmed, and Victor felt like someone had punched him in the gut, breath trembling as he held Yuuri tighter. “So yeah, I’ve thought about all of that too.”

“Yuuri,” Victor said breathlessly, having to lean forward to peass his lips against Yuuri’s, kiss him hard and desperately with his heart achingly full. Yuuri wanted him too, Yuuri wanted more. Wanted forever just like he did. “Are you asking?” he said when they parted, and Yuuri’s cheeks flushed as he leaned forward to peck Victor's lips again. 

“Wait here,” Yuuri instructed, and then detangled from Victor’s embrace to hurry out of bed, opening the closet door and pulling a drawer out. Victor watched, heart racing, and Yuuri pulled something out, closing the closet before he turned back. A small jewelry box sat in his hand, and Victor sat up, sheet falling to pool in his lap as Yuuri came back to kneel on the bed. He trembled slightly, but he looked straight into Victor’s eyes once he settled. Victor felt like his heart was going to explode. Yuuri licked his lips nervously, and then reached out for Victor’s hand, fingers lacing together. 

“Victor,” he started, and Victor couldn't hold back, not a second longer. He was sure, so very sure, that this was what he wanted.

“Yes,” he said, and Yuuri stopped, breath hitching. “Yes I will.”

Yuuri’s eyes grew wide as he looked at him, but then his face broke into a grin, a giggle spilling from his lips as he leaned forward, pressing his lips to Victor's own. “I didn’t even get to ask,” Yuuri said as he sat back, but Victor didn’t care. He kissed Yuuri again, heart so full, so incredibly full of love and warmth. No matter what happened next, Yuuri wanted him too, and that was what was most important. “You’re so silly, I love you,” Yuuri said with so much joy, tears having started falling down his cheeks as he opened the box to reveal two gold bands. “Will you marry me?”

“Yes, I already told you,” Victor said, holding out his hand so Yuuri could slip the band onto his right hand's ring finger, fitting perfectly. Victor took the box next and slid the other ring on Yuuri’s finger, turning his hand up so he could kiss it from the palm side. “Yuuri I can’t believe you,” he said, pressing another kiss to the palm of Yuuri’s hand, before lacing their fingers together. Yuuri smiled sweeter than he had ever seen before, eyes wet with tears, cheeks flushed and hands trembling. It made something settle in Victor’s chest. 

“I love you so much,” Yuuri said, laughing breathily. “I can’t believe you said yes.”

They laid back down in the bed again after that, and with soft voices started planning out how they would do this. They would both have to talk to their parents, and decided to try to do it on sunday evening, around the same time. Victor always had dinner with his parents on Sunday evenings anyway, and Yuuri’s parents would be home from their trip by then. They both knew that there was a risk of them both being disowned, and slowly they started making plans for what they would do if they were, having untangled from bed when their hunger became too great. 

“What about dog breeders?” Victor asked, having scooped up Vicchan into his lap as he watched Yuuri move around the kitchen, cooking them dinner. Victor couldn't stop looking at him, at the sway of his hips, his naked back, the gleam of the ring on his finger. Victor’s stomach flipped each time he saw it, and he had a hard time knowing whether he wanted to shamelessly stare at his own ring or at Yuuri. “Think about the puppies Yuuri!”

“We would be horrible dog breeders,” Yuuri said, snorting at Victor’s offended gasp. “We would never be able to part with any of them.”

“Okay fair point,” Victor agreed, cuddling Vicchan closer to his chest. “How about restaurant owners? You look very sexy in the kitchen.” Yuuri turned and flushed, and Victor smiled, unable to hold back from leaning forward. Yuuri did too, giving him a soft lingering kiss before he pulled back. 

“How about a bed and breakfast?” Yuuri asked later when they were curled around each other on the couch, a movie playing on the TV. Victor tried to picture it - quaint rooms, Yuuri making breakfast, dogs in the backyard. Working together, making marketing campaigns, cleaning, dealing with upset customers, something they had both practically been raised to do. Yes, that sounded lovely. 

“I love it,” Victor said, and Yuuri smiled brightly, pressing his lips to Victor’s cheek. 

_____________________________

Nerves turned Victor’s stomach as he walked into the dining room of his parent’s penthouse apartment at the Nikiforov Plaza, trying to calm his racing heart. He had left Yuuri’s appartement two hours ago to go home and shower and pack the essentials in case he got kicked out immediately, pressing a long lingering kiss to Yuuri’s lips before he left. He knew Yuuri was probably minutes from walking into his own parents apartment on the other side of town, ready to have a somewhat similar conversation to the one Victor was about to. All they could do was hope that it would go well, that their parents would be understanding of -- or at least open to -- their love and engagement. Worst case scenario, they wouldn’t have families anymore, but they would have each other, and that was family enough. 

Victor’s parents were already seated, and Victor greeted them both as he entered, walking over to kiss his mother’s cheek before sitting down opposite from her, his father sitting at the head of the tabel. The mood was as somber as always, and as soon as Victor was seated the conversation about business started. Something heavy settled in Victor's chest. It was such a stark difference from the warmth in Yuuri’s home, but after tonight it would be Victor’s home too, the place he came home to every night. 

He hummed along to his father’s raging, thankful that it seemed to be mostly directed at the market and staff, not their competition, and nerves rose and fell as he tried to find the courage to bring the subject of his soulmate up. Finally his father’s monologue quieted, and Victor cleared his throat, gaining the attention from his mother, who had kept her focus on her plate the entire time. 

“I have some news,” Victor started, putting down his glass, trying not to tremble. He felt his father's gaze on him too, and Victor turned to him summoning up the courage that Yuuri’s love had filled him with during the weekend. “I have a soulmate.”

“A soulmate?” his mother echoed, and Victor turned to her, meeting her wide eyed gaze. “How long have you known Victor? Doesn’t that usually show itself early?”

“I’ve known since I was seventeen,” Victor admitted, and he saw his mother’s eyes grow wider, looking back to see his father’s grave expression. “I’ve known him since then.”

“Why didn’t you tell us?” his father asked, shifting in his seat before he leaned back, studying Victor with his sharp gaze, the one Victor knew made businessmen crumble. Luckily, Victor had been under it ever since he was a child. It didn’t affect him nearly as much as it once had, especially with the conviction he now carried. “I must assume there is a reason for you to hide it, and I feel certain I won’t like it.”

“There is a reason,” Victor admitted, and turned back to his mother, who looked equal parts confused and betrayed. “I just- before I tell you why I hid it, I want you to know that I love him very, very much, and that he makes me so happy.” Victor couldn’t help but laugh a little, nerves and thoughts of Yuuri making his heart lighten slightly before he continued. “We’ve had good reason to hide it, but we don’t want to hide anymore. We want to be together, to get married.”

“Married?” his mother gasped, and his father’s eyes turned into slits. Victor knew why. Marriage meant legal obligations, it meant rights to fortune and inheritance, it meant a possible impact on the company -- a threat. “You- Victor you’ve been with someone that you feel you can marry and we’ve never met them?” She sounded hurt, and Victor’s heart ached because of it. He never met to hide it from her, but she’s been just as vicious about the Katsuki’s as his father sometimes. “Why?”

“I don’t like this,” his father stated. “Spit it out, who is this man?”

“Yuuri Katsuki,” Victor answered, his voice sure and steady. His heart rushed in his chest, adrenaline sweet in his mouth. For a moment everything was quiet, as if both of his parents needed a moment to let the name sink in. Victor was sure they knew exactly who Victor was talking about, there was no need to explain or try to sugarcoat it. The silence was thick, and then his father spoke, slow and hard.

“No.”

“It’s not up to you,” Victor said sharply back, meeting his father’s relentless gaze. “I make my own decisions, and I’m going to marry him. What you think won’t change that.”

“Victor, he's just playing you to get to the business! I am sure you think he holds feelings towards you, and clearly he’s been very successful in corrupting you into believing that, but he’s a Katsuki. They’re foul through and through, we know this.”

“We don’t,” Victor argued. “Just because grandfather and Yuuri’s grandfather fought doesn’t mean it has to continue, father. When have you ever spoken to the Katsuki’s?”

“I’ve exchanged enough words with them to know they’re nothing but snakes,” his father snarled, and it hurt to hear his father speak about Yuuri in that way. “He’s deceiving you Victor, surely you must see that.”

Victor thought of Yuuri’s smile, and his laugh, and his lovely poems of a few sentences written over Victor’s skin when they’re apart. He thought of how Yuuri held him when Victor was sad or scared, how he helped Victor as much as he could with the limited space they had to maneuver this relationship. How Yuuri had been a constant ever since their soul bond had started. He was more sure of Yuuri than anything in his life. 

“He is not,” Victor said again. “You do not know him. I’ve spent a decade with him.”

“And why did you hide this Victor?” his father spat, his neck coloring in rage. Victor could see him trembling, the control he usually held on everyone around him slipping now, making him panic. Rage was always the reaction. 

“How you’re reacting now is why I hid it!” Victor shot back. “Yuuri loves me, and I love him, and we’re going to be together.”

“You sound like a child,” his father said, leaning forward. “You’re going to stop seeing him and that’s final.”

“No,” Victor said calmly. The threat of being separated from Yuuri made a strange calmness wash over him. He had known it could come to this, but now that it was here it was as if it settled Victor's resolve. He had already decided to choose Yuuri before he walked in here, and if his father decided it was the Nikiforov family or Yuuri, Victor had an easy choice. “You either accept this, or I leave.”

“Leave?” his mother asked, and Victor turned to her, softening at the sight of her shocked expression. “Victor, surely he’s not worth giving up this family for? Your inheritance and the company?”

Victor smiled towards her, as softly and reassuring as he could. “He is,” he answered. “Yuuri would never have me choose. Yuuri loves me, and he doesn’t care about my money or inheritance. He wants me for me. And I love him. He makes me happier than anything.”

“Then you can go without, move out today,” his father said, voice trembling in a way Victor had never heard before. “You will have nothing from me if you go to him, to  _ them _ .”

Victor looked at him, at his tight expression, turning into a smirk. He must have thought Victor would back down because of that, but Victor simply smiled and stood, before this all could settle into his heart, start to truly hurt. “Alright then, I’ll go pack,” he said. He got to see his father’s expression fall before he turned, not stopping as his mother called for him.

_________________________________

_ How did it go? <3 I’m being thrown out.  _

Victor watched the ink on his skin, biting his lip as he waited. He had taken the elevator to his own apartment and started packing, tears streaming down his cheeks. They had stopped flowing now, leaving a strange hollowness. All he wanted was to hold Yuuri now. He put the most important of his belongings into suitcases he could take with him now, just in case the rest would be gone the next time he came to claim them. No one had come after him, clearly his parents didn’t seem to care, or were still too upset to talk to him. He hoped things had gone better for Yuuri. He had always gotten the impression that Yuuri’s family was warmer than his own, but he couldn't know for sure. They hadn’t talked too much about their families in the past, the topic bringing only pain. It took only a minute, but then a familiar sensation tingled up his skin, and Victor watched as Yuuri’s handwriting became visible on his own skin.

_ I’m so sorry Vitusha <3 It went alright. They want to meet you? _

Victor’s breath caught. Meeting Yuuri’s parents… It felt scarier than confronting his own. Still, if Yuuri invited him it must be somewhat safe. He grabbed a pen to answer, and then grabbed as much as he could carry, and walked out. 

________________________________________

Yuuri waited for him in the lobby of the Katsuki Hotel, and as soon as he saw Victor he rushed forward to gather him in his arms. Victor felt himself let out a breath of relief. Here he was safe, in Yuuri’s love he was always welcome. 

“I’m so sorry love,” Yuuri said as he held him, and Victor hid his face in Yuuri’s neck and took a deep breath. It felt weird to be able to do this in public, but also so wonderful, even though Victor was distressed and his emotions frazzled. It was over, they never needed to hide again. “You sure you have energy for this?”

Victor nodded and pulled back, pressing his lips sweetly against Yuuri’s own. When he pulled back Yuuri’s cheeks were slightly pinked, and Victor’s heart flipped at the sight. He loved him so much, and now he could tell the world. “I am,” he said, stepping back to lace their fingers together. “Lets get it all done today, and then we can go home.”

“Home,” Yuuri echoed and smiled, pressing close to kiss him again. “Okay, let’s do it.”

Yuuri led him through the lobby, greeting each and every employee they met. They all smiled, but Victor saw how they threw glances after them, brows raised. None of them looked at them with malice, just surprise. They got to an elevator, and Yuuri swiped his card and then pressed the PH button, the elevator doors closing behind them. 

“They really want to meet me?” Victor asked, and Yuuri pressed close to his side, arm looped around his waist. “What did they say when you told them?”

“They were a bit hurt that I had hid it, but they partly understood. They apologized for putting me in that situation, and when I told them about how much I love you and how much joy and comfort you’ve given me through the years, they said they wanted to meet you,” Yuuri explained, and Victor’s heart gave a painful throb. Yuuri’s parents had apologized for putting Yuuri in this position. A very different reaction from his own parents. 

“So they’re not angry? I’m not walking into a lion's den?” Victor joked, even if he did worry about it. Yuuri shook his head, and Victor turned to look at him. 

“I would never do that to you,” he said, and Victor knew that, he was just scared. “I love you too much. The bed and breakfast plans are still on the table if they don’t accept us for who we are - together.”

“I love you so much,” Victor breathed, and pressed his lips to Yuuri’s again. What good had he done to deserve to have the universe give him a soul bond with Yuuri? 

The elevator came to a stop, and they both took a deep breath because of it, Yuuri’s arm sliding from around his waist to lace with his fingers instead. Victor squeezed his hand, and Yuuri returned it, and then the doors opened. 

The hallway was painted in warm colors, and it seemed to lead into a large living room that was cast in dim warm light. Soft chatter could be heard from the room, and Yuuri took a step forward, and Victor followed, his hand in Yuuri’s. 

“Yuuri is that you?” a soft female voice called, and Victor’s heart was beating so hard. 

“Yes, it’s me and Victor,” Yuuri called back, stopping just before they walked into the room to turn to Victor again. He lowered his voice, and leaned in to kiss Victor again. “I love you. It’s going to be alright.” 

“I love you too,” Victor said, his nerves still on edge as he walked after Yuuri into the room. A fireplace warmed the space, and Victor’s eyes fell on the couple sitting at a couch by it, both of them rising as they entered. Victor’s stomach was filled with butterflies as he looked at them, holding on tighter to Yuuri’s hand. He had see them both so many times at charity and branch parties, but had never spoken to them. He hoped Yuuri was right, he hoped they would like him. They came to a stop in front of the older couple, both of them smiling warmly at Victor, reminding him so much of Yuuri’s soft smiles. 

“Mom and dad, this is Victor, my fiancé and soulmate” Yuuri presented, the words making Victor’s heart flip. This was the first time he had heard them spoken together out loud, and it was a wonderful thing. Yuuri turned to Victor afterwards, smiling widely, as if the presentation had made his heart flip in his chest too. “Victor, these are my parents, Hiroko and Toshiya.”

“Nice to meet you,” Victor said, voice trembling slightly as he held out his hand. Yuuri’s father took a step forward to take it, and with a firm grip greeted him. 

“Nice to meet you Victor,” he said with a smile. “We’ve heard many very good things about you.” 

“Likewise,” Victor said with a smile, hoping it was more genuine than nervous. He turned to Yuuri’s mother next, and found himself in a warm hug, her much smaller frame barely reaching his shoulders. Victor gasped, wrapping his free arm around her shoulders on impulse. “Thank you for taking care of our Yuuri, Victor,” she said, and Victor felt so overcome with feelings, heart beating up into his throat as his eyes filled with tears. He swallowed hard and squeezed her tighter, only finding his voice after she stepped back. 

“I will do my best to take care of him for the rest of my life,” he said, turning to Yuuri to smile, seeing Yuuri’s eyes equally wet with unshed tears. “He’s taken such good care of me.” 

“I’m glad to hear it,” Hiroko said, and then gestured to the couch opposite the one she and her husband had been sitting on, teacups already put out for the four of them. “Now, we would love to get to know Yuuri’s soulmate, if you don’t mind.”

Victor looked over at Yuuri, who leaned into his side. Victor’s heart stopped for a moment, and then wrapped his arms around Yuuri’s shoulder, feeling something warm settle into his chest. As long as he had Yuuri, everything would be alright. He smiled at the love of his life, and Yuuri smiled back, and then Victor turned back to his future parents in law. 

“What would you like to know?” 


	2. World Stopped

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Victor looked gorgeous in his dark slacks and tucked in light blue shirt, the top button opened. There was a crown of the red clematis in his hair. Yuuri had tied it that morning, having stepped out early with a cup of tea between his hands, the dogs rushing around in the fallen leaves resting on the ground.   
> Victor had come out not much later, his own cup in his hand, and Yuuri had placed the crown on his head, kissing his lips sweetly as Victor beamed. His soulmate had then proceeded to tie a matching one for Yuuri, and it was now resting on his own head, as they stood in front of the officiant.   
> They did not need to be prince of the hotel market, for they could be kings here, in their crumbling castle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is for [HeatherEReyna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeatherEReyna) who wanted a continuation of this story. I hope you enjoy this absolutely fluff fest.

The house was made out of wood, the floorboards creaking, the roof on the third floor sloping, the color of the fasade chipping. All up the wooden tower on the north side grew clematis, rushing up the wall in a tangled mess. The leaves of it had changed color since they bought it, from fresh summer green to vibrate red, a stark contrast to the sober grey color of the outside walls of this crow castle. The bottom floor had two large living rooms - one planned for a seating area, the other as a dining room. The ruggs from the previous owners had left sun bleached spots on the wooden floor, leaving it patchy and in an array of different colors. The walls held tapestries of hand painted pink and purple roses, the white color behind it yellowing from old age. 

In the back was a kitchen, with a large black iron stove as a centerpiece, the other kitchen appliances dating back at least thirty years, glitching and loudly humming. The kitchen fan wouldn’t start, a few of the drawers were half stuck, and the ceiling held soot spots from someone burning food many years ago. 

The stairwell to the second floor was straight but the boards creaked too, especially if you hurried up them, but they guided one up to two bathrooms and all of the bedrooms, four on the second floor, two on the third floor, which was truly more of an attic than a real living space - at least for now. 

There was chipping paint, loose balcony railings, jammed windows and a leaking sink. 

It was everything the Katsuki Hotel Complex wasn’t. 

Yuuri adored it. 

He adored it even more standing like this, on the porch of the house that was to become his home, their home and business, holding his soulmate’s hands in his own. Victor looked gorgeous in his dark slacks and tucked in light blue shirt, the top button opened. His silver hair falling over his left eye, perfectly styled. There was a crown of the red clematis in his hair. Yuuri had tied it that morning, having stepped out early with a cup of tea between his hands, the dogs rushing around in the fallen leaves resting on the ground. 

Victor had come out not much later, his own cup in his hand, and Yuuri had placed the crown on his head, kissing his lips sweetly as Victor beamed. His soulmate had then proceeded to tie a matching one for Yuuri, and it was now resting on his own head, as they stood in front of the officiant. They did not need to be prince of the hotel market, for they could be kings here, in their crumbling castle.

Below them in the garden stood a very select group of friends and family. Yuuri’s parents, his sister, his best friend, as well as Victor’s best friend Chris, their two dogs, Minako and Celestino, and the Nishigori family. 

Who more did you really need for a wedding?

The guests didn’t matter right now however. Yuuri couldn’t look away from Victor, his water filled eyes, his heart shaped smile, his flushed cheeks. Yuuri could not truly put into words how much he loved him, but he was going to try now. 

He had been the one to bring the idea forward, and once it took root he really couldn’t stop thinking about it. He had been writing a silly little love thing to Victor on his arm, a reminder of how much he adored him, and had been struck with the overwhelming sensation of how amazing it was to be able to do this now. 

For so long they had hidden their messages, making sure they were written in places that were unlikely to be spotted, choosing their words carefully just in case they were. Always careful, always hidden, always terrified. 

They did not need to be scared any longer. 

Victor licked his lips, and then he pulled a pen from his pants pocket, the deep purple sure to be a bright contrast to both of their skin. Yuuri’s stomach filled with nerves, and he bit into his lip as he watched Victor bring his hand up - the one place they had both agreed back then, as teenagers and desperately in love, to never write on - and started inking his own skin with it. 

Yuuri felt the warm tingling before he looked, unable to tear his eyes from Victor’s face as he started to write down his vows. His marriage vows to Yuuri. 

Wow this was really happening. 

Victor wrote and wrote, and slowly curiosity got the better of Yuuri, so he slowly raised his own hand, and was faced with familiar handwriting. His voice caught in his throat as he saw the first sentence, and had to suck a shaky breath into his lungs to start reading the love of his life’s words, tears streaming down his cheeks. 

_ I love you _

_ I love everything about you _

_ I love the way you’ve always been a safe place for me _

_ Warm, Bright, Loving _

_ Yuuri _

_ Yuuri I adore you _

_ I promise to give you all I can of myself _

_ So we might live free and open _

_ I promise I will never shy away from your love _

_ For we have hidden it for too long _

_ I promise to adore, and worship and tend to you and our love _

_ Because I have never met anyone who cares for me as you _

_ I will be here forever _

_ By your side _

_ Until my heart stops beating in my chest _

_ Forever _

_ That’s all I want of life _

_ Forever with you _

The ink spilled down Yuuri’s arm, his hand not enough space to fit it all. It didn’t matter. Yuuri would gladly have his entire body covered in Victor’s words for always. They were free now. They could love and laugh and hold hands, go to dinners, parties, kiss in the middle of the street, dance in parks and take midnight strolls only to sit down on swing sets on playgrounds, holding hands as they swayed together. They were together, and they were free. 

They would never be hidden again. 

Yuuri smiled, and pulled his own deep blue pen from his pocket, and started to write. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, please let me know what you think in the comment section or on other platforms like:  
> [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/linisen) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/mjaoue)

**Author's Note:**

> Send hugs to Victor he needs them. At least they can be together now.  
> I hope you enjoyed it.  
> Let me know what you thought in the comments!


End file.
